A Seeker Without a Trine
by Ayami1
Summary: A\N: This is a story dedicated to Sassbot based on a nosebleed dream I had. Don't question the perversions of the female mind! "Come to the dark side…we have cookies." "And yaoi!"   This story is open for ideas to run with so please review!


**A Seeker Without a Trine**

Disclaimer: Transformers is a Hasbro product, has been since its creation back in 1984. All Transformers, names, etc are property of Hasbro. WhiteNoise is mine though. :P

A\N: This is a story dedicated to Sassbot based on a nosebleed dream I had. Don't question the perversions of the female mind! "Come to the dark side…we have cookies." "And yaoi!"

* * *

Optimus Prime stared in a musing yet slightly disturbed shock as he watched the scene unfold before him. In fact, most of the Cybertronian, and some Earthians, on the battlefield just stared at the scene before them. Or rather above.

It had started out as another Decepticons energon raid upon a nuclear power plant in Texas when Megatron's own Trines just…snapped?

Not but a week ago, Prime's Autobots found a crash site of another Cybertronian that had escaped from the war. It was a young femme seeker who, oddly enough, wasn't with her Trine. Ratchet had confirmed she was fully functional just in a deep stasis lock from her long sleep, comparable to Skyfire's nine million year ice tryst in the northern hemisphere ice caps.

Awaking, the Autobots learned very little from the femme other then her designation, WhiteNoise. Though, unlike StarScream, she didn't seem to live up to her name, other then the bland colour scheme of the her frame. Both her frame and protoform were entirely white with no identifying characteristics or pattern. Even the visible tubing, energon line, cables, and wiring were white with a ting of silver within the exposed joints and her neck. Her optics bare little difference from her frame, white but with a ghostly glint of blue. It drove Sunstreaker insane when he saw her and was constantly locked within the medbay under sedation just to keep him from painting "his blank canvas".

Several Autobots were weary of her in the begin because she was a Seeker and most of the Seekers had adopted Megatron's values and aligned themselves with the Decepticons but the Aerial Bots took her into their ranks and quickly learned she wasn't combative but very evasive, which Skyfire pointed out later to the Officers that she may even be faster and more agile then StarScream.

Today though would have been a test for WhiteNoise in combat against the Decepticons. Branded with a new Autobot insignia upon her wings she joined the Aerial Bots in formation on their advancement to the battle field when everything seemed to change…

"StarScream!" Skywarp shouted as the Lamborghini twins charged towards the Air Commander. StarScream glanced over his shoulder towards Skywarp then the ground to catch the twins as the leapt into the air, one snatching his legs while the other pounce onto his upper back and gripped his wings.

"Get off you inferno mechlings!" StarScream shrieked as he tried to keep himself airborne and throw the two from him.

The battle had been waging for almost three cycles now with no sign of letting up. Prime deduced that this was going no where fast with three of Megatron's Trines present, hindering the Autobots advances to drive them away.

"Skyfire, ETA," he stated over an open comm so the rest of the Autobots would hear, and Soundwave as well.

"Four kicks, Prime. Maybe less for Noise."

Optimus nodded before he gripped had axe and charged in to aid Jazz who was trying to save Cliffjumper from a large construticon. Ratchet was busy pulling injured mechs from the battlefield with Bluestreak as his cover.

"Wah!" A voice cried out from above as Sideswipe was ripped from StarScream's back by SunStorm and thrown aside like a piece of cloth. Needless to say, the throwing was taken over by gravity and he landed with a thud onto the sharpshooter.

"Geez, StarScream," Sunstreaker commented as he watched his twin soar. "Maybe you should lighten up?" He braced one of StarScream's shin plating and yanked hard causing the seeker to scream, spin around and ram into SunStorm.

Using SunStorm as a brace, StarScream threw his body causing Sunstreaker to be thrown from his body. Just as he started his decent a white blur and jet engines screamed between SunStorm and StarScream, knocking them aside as the jet rammed into Sunstreaker to catch him.

"Oh I'm glad to see you!" The yellow Lamborghini exclaimed as he clung to the white jet.

"Who's that!" Megatron shouted as he witness the act of a jet saving an Autobot. He glared at the jet as it lower to the ground beside the down Sideswipe mangled together with a pained Bluestreak. Sunstreaker jumped from his savior and ran to aid Ratchet and pulling them from the battlefield.

Optimus smirked at Megatron, "In disbelief not all Seekers follow you Megatron?" With that the Decepticon leader glared at Prime. Nine seekers, three of which were coneheads, stopped their assaults on the Autobots below to gaze at the white jet who transformer midair into a Seeker femme baring the Autobot insignia.

Megatron and several other Decepticons glared at the white seeker when suddenly all heard feral growls from above, distracting the other transformers from their battles to glance skyward. Megatron was about to annoyance for his Aerial Commander to capture the femme for him to personally torture till she offlined, because no seeker should be with the Autobots and allowed to live, when the nine seekers suddenly gave chase to the white one.

It was a remarkable display, to say the least. They were intentionally shooting at her to offline her but more as to faze her enough to capture her for themselves. Optics stared above as they watched the femme dodge Thundercracker and Ramjet only to narrowly miss Thrust and Acid Storm. StarScream gave chase as she bolted off to avoid the cluster of seekers surrounding her.

"Get back here femme!" StarScream shrieked as he transformed into a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle, go into full thrust and ram her from behind. The other seekers rammed into them as a swirling ball of seekers stayed within the sky.

"No! Let me go!" A femme's voice cried out with screams as armor plating started raining from the seeker orb. The outer seekers started thrashing at the ones closer to the femme, ripping at each other to pull them away and soon their was an aerial battle among the Decepticon Seekers.

Megatron had been shouting at them to stop as they pummeled each other, his shouts falling onto deaf audios.

The nine soon thinned as more badly damaged seekers fell from the sky and below the transformers saw an upside down naked femme protoform being held by her ankle in Skywarp's grasp as he growled possessively at his fellow trine and the other seekers.

All of which had a strange demeanor about them. Even the ones grounded still growled like they had a say over the femme about.

_To be continue…_

_

* * *

_

_A\N: Well, reveiw please and open for vast ideas... ^^_


End file.
